What You Should Never Tell Lucius Malfoy
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: The man was quite red and his voice was strained do to the force of his grip. His eyes were focused on the bane of his existence and he was not going to let go until he had rid his son and himself of this abomination once and for all.


**Summary: **The man was quite red and his voice was strained do to the force of his grip. His eyes were focused on the bane of his existence and he was not going to let go until he had rid his son and himself of this abomination once and for all.

**Warning:** Mention of Mpreg.

**What You Should Never Tell Lucius Malfoy**

"Father! Have you gone insane? Let go this instant!"

Draco shouted as he tried to pry his father's hands off of the object. He didn't know what sparked this reaction from the senior Malfoy, (ok, maybe he did) but he needed to put a end to it soon or the man was going to murder something very precious to him. He didn't want things to get any more out of hand than they already had and if he continued on in this manner, things would get very bad for the former death eater in a hurry.

The young man gripped the arms of his sire tightly and pulled with everything he had while trying hard not to get himself hit by thrashing limbs. The whole thing was absolutely ridiculous. He was "this" close to reminding his father that Malfoy's do not act in such barbaric ways but given his current state of mind, he thought better of it.

After all, he didn't want his father's hands of doom to head in his direction.

"No, not until this thing stops moving Dragon! Just a little more and everything will be fine. I promise you. Then, we'll talk about your situation. But first, we must let Daddy finish what he's doing. Now if I just squeeze a little harder we can end this very quickly."

"Father no! Why are you acting like such as ass? This isn't the worse thing that could happen to me you know."

"That Dragon depends on who you ask. I firmly believe that this thing has corrupted you and since you are hell bent on keeping it around, I must destroy it in order to save you."

"Honestly, you are behaving like a mad man. Let go and we can discuss this like rational adults." Draco yelled before gasping.

"Oh Merlin, I've never seen anything turn that shade of blue before. Mother, a little help please! Your husband has apparently lost his mind!"

He heard his mother's frustrated sigh from across the room followed by the sound of her heels clicking on the floor as she approach the rather volatile situation. She squealed, having just avoided a wildly swung arm before stopping at her husbands side. He could just imagine her rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"Lucius darling, don't you think you're overreacting just a little? Draco will be very angry if you break it. You know how attached he is."

"I don't care Cissa! Don't you know how much trouble this thing always causes for me! Now it has gone and defiled my precious son! How do you expect me to act?"

The man was quite red and his voice was strained do to the force of his grip. His eyes were focused on the bane of his existence and he was not going to let go until he had rid his son and himself of this abomination once and for all.

"Like a normal father." Draco's voice, also strained, replied. "I thought that you would be happy for me. After the war you said to go out and find something that makes me happy and now that I have, you want to kill it!"

He continued his struggle with renewed vigor as the thrashing was becoming less. This scared him. But try as he might, he just couldn't get the man to loosen his hold.

Damn his father was strong.

"How about I buy you a new horse to replace it? You always loved horses."

"No father I need "**it"** as you so kindly refer to your current problem as, to hell with the horses! Besides, are you going to be the one to explain to your grandchild why this said "it" is missing from his or her life and why you're talking to them from a cell in Azkaban!"

"Dragon has a point dear. I would rather not see you in a cell because you chose to act completely irrational and strangled your soon to be son in law to death. Now kindly release Harry before you not only lose your freedom but your son as well."

Off his wife's words, and rather begrudgingly, Lucius removed his hands from around the neck of one Harry Potter. The raven haired savior took deep, heaving breaths as he filled his burning lungs with much needed air.

"Thank you father. Thank you so much!" Said Draco as he took a seat next to his fiancé and father of his child.

Narcissa guided her still very angry husband to a near by chair where he sat glaring at Harry bloody Potter who had managed not only court his son behind his back, but had sex with said son and knocked him up as well! Then he had the sheer audacity to purpose marriage without his consent! The filthy little half blood obviously knew nothing about pure blood traditions or common decency for that matter. He made a mental note to resume his killing of the savior at another time, preferably one when his wife and son would not be around to stop him.

"See," panted out a very tired and rightfully frightened Harry Potter "I told you that he would try to kill me Dray."

"Well Harry dear be happy that he didn't succeed. Now we can be one big happy family." Said Draco before giving his love a kiss on the cheek before turning to the older blond. "Isn't that right father?"

Lucius was set to reply but chose his words carefully when he noticed the glare on the faces of both his wife and his son.

"Of course Dragon. I only want what's best for you."

Naturally the reply was spoken through clenched teeth.

He really hated that Potter brat.

"Good. Now Harry and I have had a long day so we're going to turn in. Good night Mother, Father."

The pair rose (rather shakily in Harry's case) and began to make their way out of the room.

Lucius was quite content to curse Potters name to his wife while plotting the boy's demise when he heard a whispered voice.

"So I guess now would be a bad time to tell them that we're moving to America for a while."

The very loud scream of "what" in unison made both Harry and Draco freeze. There was another indignant yell of "over your dead body" followed shortly thereafter by a large blur of white blond hair jumping on Harry Potter and knocking him to the ground.

Sadly, Harry once again found himself being strangled by Lucius Malfoy.

"You will not steal my Dragon from me you bastard!"

"Mother please do something!" Shouted a panicked Draco.

"Hush dear, let Daddy finish what he's doing and then we'll talk."

Draco threw his hands in the air in a dramatic show of aggravation before fire calling the Wesley's to come and save his poor Harry.

He made a mental note to not tell his parents that he was changing his last name to Potter. After all, he wouldn't want to make himself a widow before his wedding day…

**The End**


End file.
